StreamClan Challenges
by Warrior of Legends
Summary: My collection of StreamClan Challenges.
1. In The Light Of Battle

Yowling. Screeching. Clawing. Biting. Adrenaline pumping through your body. Snaketail loved the thrill of battle, especially when these cats were trying to take there home. Snaketail would show them a thing or two. He was a strong warrior, one of the strongest in his clan. However with this love of fighting and his use of harsh words, he was sometimes seen as cruel and ambitious. Right now he looked the part too, with his black fur stuck together from the glistening crimson liquid that was flowing from bodies left, right and centre. However he was not ambitious at all and a few cats who knew him well enough would tell you otherwise. One of these cats, for example, was Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw was a dusty brown she-cat with beautiful amber eyes and was Snake tails apprentice. But because of an incident involving Swiftpaw in that day Snaketail's love for fighting faded.

It was a huge battle, cats everywhere. Snaketail had been separated from Swiftpaw after saving his mate, Lilypetal, from a grey tabby. After sending the tabby tom running, Snaketail searched for Swiftpaw, she was 11 moons but you can't be to careful. He weaves through the battle, skillfully dodging the fighting cats. He did have the name Snake- for a reason.

It was then that he saw her. Swiftpaw was lying on the ground, her leg twisted in an odd way, the bone sticking out. As Swiftpaw cried out in pain Snaketail noticed a huge brown tom, the leader of the invaders from the twoleg place. Snaketail remebered him as Ares but couldn't stop to think. He raced forwards trying to get to his injured apprentice. It was too late. With a brutal swipe, Ares cut a deep gash from Swiftpaw's throat too her underbelly. Snaketail stopped feeling anger building up inside of him as blood guzzled from his apprentice. Time seemed too slow as Snaketail propelled himself forwards, crashing into Ares and sinking his abnormally large claws into the toms throat. As the toms collided with the ground Snaketails claws went deeper and deeper until they sank into the now damp, from blood, earth. Ares gurgled and moaned as the invaders retreated and Snaketail left him too die,

"S-S-Snaketail!" Swiftpaw whispered, cowering against the ground "I'm going to die aren't I."

Snaketail couldn't bring him to say it so instead he looked down before mewing,

"I, Snaketail, warrior of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Came the shaky reply.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftheart. StarClan honours your speed, loyalty and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan."

"Thank you Snaketail, goodbye!"

"Goodbye Swiftheart."

Snaketail would always remeber that day, and when his mate had his kit they named a little brown almost black she-cat, Swiftkit.


	2. One Word

It was a normal day. They came in waves. They came for our homes. They came for us. We couldn't stop them from rising. But they couldn't stop us.

My name is Arrowtail and I am part of a revolution. The world is very different from the times of the legendary Firestar. I'm not even sure times like that existed. The clan has barely held on this long, they are invading from the twoleg place. Yes clan, 1 clan. The four clans came together against this threat, we became LeopardClan. Once it was over we went back to the normal clans, but at that time we stood together.

What clan am I from? I am from WindClan, young kits. We are the fastest of the clans! Yes and skinniest Applekit. Ok ok Applekit, Acornkit settle down, we know you think ThunderClan is the best. I don't understand why I have to come and tell every kit this. Just because I was on the front line.

Moving on there was a huge battle, the final battle. The falling of Ares is what we call it. In this battle many cats died, including my brothers apprentice Swiftpaw. Who is my brother? He is Snakestar, at the time Snaketail, and he was the one who killed Ares. After that win we rose high, driving away the invaders! We fought back. They couldn't stop us from rising!


	3. Innocent Outcasts

Daisypetal loved the feeling of the sun shining on her cream tabby fur. She was out of the MossClan camp, collecting herbs that were almost as green as her eyes. Leaf Bare would be coming soon and she had to be prepared, she was the medicine cat after all. Picking up the herbs in her jaws she walked back to camp. After placing her herbs in the storage she heard a scream.

"Daisypetal! Come quick!" It was Frostflower, a queen.

"Are you kitting?" She yowled as she raced towards the queen.

"Not me! Look." Using her tail she pointed to a ginger she-cat with big brown eyes.

"Ok. Hello cat I'm Daisypetal I can help you!" Daisypetal spoke in a calming, soothing voice.

"I. Am. Lily!" She mewed between screams of pain.

After the long kitting Daisypetal purred, "Two healthy she-kits and two healthy toms! What would you like to name them?"

When the reply didn't come Daisypetal looked towards Lily "Lily?" The ginger she-cats eyes were slowly closing.

"Take good care of them..." Lily's voice was barely a whisper.

At that moment Brookstar, a brown she-cat walked into camp with her patrol.

"Daisypetal? What is going on? Oh my!"

"Brookstar," Daisypetal dipped her head, "This she-cat, Lily, a loner had her kits here but died during the kitting. What do we do?"

Brookstar stopped too think then turned to Frostfeather, "Would you be ok with raising two of them?" She asked the silver tabby.

"Yes I would!" Frostfeather spoke, "We should name them... I think this one," She pointed to a ginger she-cat with brown splodges all over her body then to a golden brown tabby tom "Should be called Lilykit and the other Ferretkit"

"For this one," Brookstar pointed at a dark brown tabby tom "Should be called Runningkit, look at him!" The kit was already flailing, his tiny paws catching the air. Then she pointed to a brown she-cat that looked just like her "Brindlekit!"

"Then it's settled," Daisypetal announced "These kits are now a part of MossClan!"

As the moons passed by, Daisypetal became more and more glad that the kits had been accepted into the clan. Lilykit became Lilybloom and had a mate, Eaglewing and three kits Firestorm, Redpelt and Lightcloud. Brindlekit became Brindletail and was a loyal warrior who adopted a kit, Badgerclaw. Ferretkit chose the path of a medicine cat and was apprenticed to Daisypetal, he became Ferretleap. Finally Runningkit became Runningstrom and then Runningstar.


End file.
